L'amour au cul
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: Chap 2 communauté "Projet à mille et une main" Repostée après léger problème. Zoro et Law enfermés. Franky Ussop Luffy et Robin envoûtés. Mais que va-t-il se passer? Pour le savoir faut cliquer!


Bonsoiiiiiiiir ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre pour le projet mille et une mains ! SORRY pour celles qui avaient déjà commenté… Mon deuxième « chap gueulante » a été mal accueilli, quelqu'un a dû reporter un abus, et ma fic a été supprimé. Donc voilà je reposte, sans la gueulante, en espérant que cet fois ça reste. Encore désolé !

Résumé (très très résumé) des épisodes précédents : Law et Zoro sont séquestrés dans une geôle par Amor, détentrice du fruit du Bisounours, qui les oblige à copuler. Nami et Brook ont dû ligoter Luffy Franky Ussop et Robin pour préserver leurs fesses de leurs assauts (toujours la faute à Amor). Choppinou et Sanji les rejoignent sur le navire peu de temps après.

Voilà donc à partir de quel merdier j'ai dû écrire, on remercie Sina très fort ! XD

Les com en bas de pages, assez importants, ne les zappez pas.

Lecture !

Après que Nami et Brook eurent réussi à expliquer la situation pour le moins surréaliste à Sanji et Chopper, qui étaient allés acheter de quoi nourrir la bande de ventres-sur-pattes, chacun se pencha sur le reste des envoûtés ligotés sur le pont. Et la scène valait le coup d'œil !

Luffy se tortillait d'amour dans une flaque de bave, gémissant à Brook qu'il l'aimait quand même, malgré son manque de viande sur les os. Ussop avait entrepris de déclarer sa flamme à Nami, lui expliquant tout l'honneur qu'il lui faisait, lui, le plus grand sniper de tous les temps, en lui offrant ainsi son héroïque amour. Malgré ses arguments percutants (« Une si belle femme ne mérite pas moins qu'un éphèbe tout droit descendu de l'Olympe ! Tu as de la chance, il se trouve que j'en suis un ! »), la rousse ne semblait pas le moins de monde atteinte par son charme « dévastateur » et sa poésie. Franky entamait quant à lui une sérénade à la gloire des deux beautés (oui, oui même Brook devient sexy quand on le regarde à travers les yeux de l'amuuur), beuglant des « je t'aiiiiiiiiiime, comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinémaaaaaaaaaaaa » peu convaincants, considérant les nombreuses fausses notes. Seule Robin semblait calme, malgré les regards de braise qu'elle adressait à Nami, dévorant des yeux chaque parcelle de peau découverte (et dieu sait qu'elles sont nombreuses !), un sourire peu rassurant aux lèvres, faisant se tortiller la rousse de gêne. La pauvre navigatrice n'osait même pas imaginer le sort qu'elle subirait si la brune arriva par malheur à se détacher. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Sanji qui semblait très bien visualiser la scène, le regard dans le vague et un sourire pervers béatement étalé sur son visage. La rouquine lui fit rapidement reprendre son sang-froid, un coup de genoux vicieusement bien placé à l'appui.

Une fois que le blondin se fut remis de ses émotions, les quatre rescapés de ce débordement d'hormones finirent par fuir dans la cuisine, laissant les pauvres âmes éperdues d'amour geindre comme des suppliciés sur le pont. Voir leurs amis se tordre de plaisir à leurs pieds ne semblait pas être une chose qu'ils voulaient garder en mémoire. C'était déjà assez gênant comme ça !

-Bon comment on rend à ces crétins, et ma magnifique Robin-chan, leur état normal ?, questionna Sanji, après avoir déposé une collation de fortune sur la table.

-Bonne question… Peut-être qu'un grand coup sur la tête…

-Tu as des idées si charmante ma mandarine en suuucre ~~~

-Yohoho il faudrait alors les frapper droit au cœur !

-Voir en dessous de la ceinture… Sauf pour ma chère Robin-chan bien sûr ! Une si belle femme ne doit pas recevoir de coup !

-Pas sûr que ça change quelque chose, ceinture ou pas… Après tout c'est un fruit du démon qui les a mis dans cet état, tempéra Chopper, quelque peu horrifié à l'idée de tabasser ses compagnons.

Sous les conseils de la peluche, ils essayèrent donc de trouver une option médicale pas (trop) dangereuse.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Cette gonzesse était complètement tarée ! Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des hémorragies annales ? C'était bien beau de les faire copuler comme des lapins, mais y'avait des limites qu'un corps humainement constitué ne pouvait pas dépasser !

Zoro en était à ce stade des réflexions après une énième séance de sexe orchestrée par Amor. Il avait l'impression que ses fesses ne se remettraient jamais de ce traumatisme et à voir la tête de Law, son séant devait être dans le même état. Allongés tous les deux sur le ventre, ils essayaient tant bien que mal d'ignorer leurs arrière-trains douloureux pour réfléchir à un moyen de sortir de cet enfer. La folle dingue qui les séquestrait ne semblait pas se lasser de les voir s'ébattre joyeusement, à leurs corps et âmes défendant, et les avait lancés dans un marathon du sexe depuis qu'ils avaient atterris dans cette cellule.

-Putain un tel état obsessionnel, ça relève du cas psychiatrique…, grommela Law, faisant écho aux pensés de Zoro

-M'en parle pas… Faudrait carrément la foutre en taule avec les délinquants sexuels à ce stade… Ils foutent quoi les Marines quand on a besoin d'eux ?!

-Ce sont plutôt les types de ton équipage qui sont à la ramasse… J'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours qu'on est là !

Law essaya de se redresser, et retomba à terre, étouffant un petit gémissement de douleur, avant de reprendre.

-Ils ont intérêt à se magner le cul, avant que les nôtres ne rendent l'âme…

-Je préfère encore crever ici ! Pas question qu'ils nous trouvent dans cet état !, s'exclama Zoro en fusillant le brun du regard, J'imagine déjà la tête de l'autre abruti de sourcil en vrille se foutant royalement de ma gueule, finit-il par maugréer pour lui-même.

-Et comment on sort de là abruti ? Je te signale qu'on est coincé, toi sans tes armes et moi avec du granit marin au poignet, répliqua le brun vertement, secouant sa main ornée d'un bracelet en pierre (relié au mur par une chaîne) sous le nez du vert.

-J'y réfléchis ! Et t'as qu'à faire de même au lieu de te plaindre !

-Je ne me plains pas, je constate leur inaptitude à nous retrouver ! Et si tu veux vraiment éviter d'exhiber tes fesses au blondinet, t'as qu'à trouver un moyen de nous libérer de l'autre folle !

-Puisque je te dis que je cherche ducon !

-Cherche mieux conna-

-Ah je vois que vous avez repris du poil de la bête mes loulous ! On peut lancer le dixième round *1, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

Coupés dans leur élan par la voix mielleuse qu'ils avaient appris à haïr en quelques heures, Zoro et Law se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers leur tortionnaire. Une grimace se formèrent sur leur visage, tandis qu'une salve de petits cœurs les relancèrent dans un nouvel ébat, sous les yeux extatiques d'Amor.

-Putain de Bisounours !

Pendant ce temps, sur le Sunny, ce fut ce moment d'intense réflexion que choisit Franky pour s'écrier qu'il irait chercher pour ses amours des perles de pluies venant de pays où il ne pleut pas, idée très conne et impossible à réaliser, qu'on se le dise. *2

Alors que Nami s'apprêtait à lui demander très poliment de se la fermer avant qu'elle ne le bâillonne, Sanji se frappa d'un grand coup le front, manquant de peu de s'assommer, un air d'illumination peint sur le visage.

-Putain les mecs on est con !

Il ne put exprimer le fond de sa pensée que quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être remis du poing asséné par leur très énergique navigatrice, qui n'avait apparemment pas apprécié l'insulte. Ni de se faire traiter de mec.

Il expliqua donc, à grand renfort d'excuse auprès de la belle, son idée lumineuse. Ou plutôt aqueuse.

Les quatre comparses sortirent de la cuisine dans la foulée, armés de seaux et de cordes, sous les hourras énamourés des gigots toujours ficelés sur le pont. Chacun s'affaira à remonter son récipient d'eau salée avant d'en asperger copieusement leurs amis. Après que les deux détenteurs de fruits du démon se soient écroulés, tétanisés par l'eau de mer, leurs tortionnaires se décidèrent à arrêter. Franky et Ussop, qui n'avaient pas arrêté de s'époumoner durant l'opération, hurlant leur amour comme s'ils allaient en mourir, se turent d'un coup. Alors que Luffy et Robin reprenaient leurs esprits, sous l'œil inquiet des arroseurs, les deux autres jambonneaux relevèrent la tête, l'air complétement paumés. Puis une expression horrifiée se peignit sur leurs visages, alors que les souvenirs affluaient à leur mémoire.

Un petit sourire sardonique prit place sur les lèvres de la rousse à l'entente de leurs cris honteux, chacun revenant sur leurs déclarations enflammées. Franky affirmait n'aimer que le cola et certainement pas un squelette et une poupée gonflable. Il fut contraint au silence dans la seconde par ladite poupée gonflable, peu flattée de la comparaison, puis par le cuistot furax, qui n'appréciait pas de voir sa _mellorine_ se faire traiter ainsi. Ussop se contenta pour sa part de bégayer qu'un grand héro comme lui devait se concentrer sur la grande quête de sa vie, et que les femmes aussi belles soient elles n'étaient que facultatives. Il finit lui aussi assommé par Sanji, qui argua qu'aucune femme n'était facultative. Comme quoi, pas besoin d'être une gonzesse pour être féministe !

Luffy et la brune, maintenant réveillés, ne retirèrent pas leurs paroles comme les deux autres. Le capitaine qui semblait n'en avoir foutrement rien à secouer, préféra réclamer à Sanji son goûter, tandis que l'archéologue, plus calme, resta fidèle à elle-même et se contenta d'adresser un clin d'œil à la rouquine. Celle-ci détourna le regard, pivoine, alors que Sanji se précipitait pour détacher la brune.

Maintenant à l'abri d'une agression sexuelle sur sa personne, Brook détacha les trois autres, en leur expliquant que de toute manière, leurs culottes n'étaient pas assez jolies pour lui plaire.

Enfin débarrassé de toute obsession malsaine pour les fesses de leurs deux camarades, les trois mecs et la demoiselle purent se relever et se faire expliquer leur miraculeuse guérison. Le remède était on ne peut plus simple et logique. Contre un fruit du démon, que ce soit son détenteur ou sur ses effets, rien n'était plus efficace que l'eau de mer !

-Et vous avez eu du bol, on a failli vous balancer à la flotte ! Sauf toi Robin de mon coeuuuuuur ~~~

Sanji fut une nouvelle foi coupé promptement (et brutalement) dans ses niaiseries, tandis que l'on distribuait les serviettes. Quand tout le monde fut bien beau tout sec, la discussion reprit sur la marche à suivre. On arriva bien vite à la conclusion : maintenant que le petit problème hormonal était enfin réglé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à retrouver les deux autres abrutis !

La suite des opérations était lancée !

*1 Oui je sais 10 fois en quelques heures, ça doit pas être possible… On s'en fout on est dans one piece ! XD

*2 Pas taper les fans de Brel je rigooooooooooole XD

Voilà donc ma participation (repostée) avec le double des mots imposés ! Oh yeah ! XD

Merci à ma sublimissime Estrella pour sa correction ! Et bien sûr, merci à copinou Sinoudoudou pour son début de chapitre. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que sa participation est exceptionnelle et qu'il y a de bonne chance qu'il ne suive PAS le projet. Ne vous insurgez pour son absence de review, c'était déjà prévu !

En parlant de review, je suis très contente, je vois que vous avez pas mal commenté son chap, c'est super ! Les autres, on se dépêche ! XD

Et bon, pour celles qui ont déjà commenté mais qui reviennent lire… N'hésitez pas, une nouvelle review c'est cool XD

Et maintenant infos pratiques ! Le mot imposé est « surprise » ! C'est Soulhak qui prend la relève !


End file.
